


Yours to keep

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Complete, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Horror, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Lots of mentions of tea, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Character Death, Slight humor at the end, Slow Burn, Sounding, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Very Minor, for only a moment, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren's parents always told him that his online shopping would be the death of him, but they didn't meant literally.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 44
Kudos: 498





	1. Prologue

His mouse hovered over the large red button with bright white text. ' _ Win now for buyout price _ ,' it advertised. Surely the price couldn't actually be correct. Too cheap for something so gorgeous. Eren tapped his fingers over his mouse, lightly enough not to actually confirm his purchase, but heavily enough to be heard while his sat in his living room alone.   
  
Did he really  _ need _ a Skeleton Key, of all things? Rent would be due next week, and while he had enough to cover it, it was always nice to have that cushion to fall back on. He huffed at himself for even considering it, he didn't need it. He especially didn't need a key marked as ' _ haunted _ .' It was a silly little gimmick to trick some poor sap into buying a useless key.   
  
And yet…   
  
He'd never seen anything like it.   
  
Most Skeleton Keys were more exquisite, almost delicate in their appearance. While the one on Eren's computer screen was advertising the exact opposite. It was heavily used, beaten and worn around the edges, rugged and strong, clearly made outside of the teen's current century.   
  
The material of the ring was listed as 'unknown' either the seller too lazy to bother figuring out for themselves, or they were truly dumbfounded. Either reason, Eren found he could accept. Although his only view of the key was just from the blurry photo the seller had posted; it seemed like a unique, almost frightening material. One that Eren had never seen or heard of, a mineral he couldn't even begin to imagine researching. It was like something that appeared outside of anything capable to be created by humankind, something that could only be developed by either the most demented humans or monsters that linger in the dark.   
  
It was of a deep bluish black colour, a deeper blue than any part of the ocean, a black darker than the night sky, but even still, Eren could see it's true color as clear as day, an undeniable, mesmerizing blue…   
  
And just beyond the blue were specks of green, so small Eren had to zoom in for a chance to see it, the low quality photo doing it no justice, they almost looked like chips in the key but were actually a part of the keys original creation.   
  
Along the length of the key were small carvings, seemingly in a long forgotten language, one that was dead to any living being. They were cut deep, slopply, jagded in their display, and without knowing the language no one could know what it was trying to say. Something about each craving felt wrong, like they were never meant to be seen by the human eye.  
  
Eren sighed and clicked the red button, confirming his purchase and having a small congratulations message appear on his screen.   
  
In two weeks time the key would arrive at his door, another useless purchase for the compulsive online shopper. 


	2. The Beginning

It was even more impressive in person. Lighter than Eren expected, it was only like a feather in the palm of his hand. Something about the color and design made him think it would be heavier than it was.   
  
When he received the package he was almost convinced it was empty since it was so light, but as he ripped into it like a starved animal, the key fell to his floor with a loud thud. Eren cursed himself for being so careless with his new possession and picked up the key with more caution than necessary.   
  
Holding the key up to the light made Eren freeze for a moment, the green specks from the photo seemed to have multiplied, though still a small enough amount to barely be visible.   
  
Inside the package was a note, a plain sheet of white paper with messy writing that was hand written in red ink.   
  
_ Yours to keep.   
  
_ And that was it. Eren flipped the page back and forth, looking for any other messages. With a shrug he threw everything away but the key. Of course the seller would include some semi creepy message that told him nothing, that was the whole appeal of the silly key.   
  
He hung it from a short black cord around his neck, the key warm against his chest where it laid across his skin. That is where he would display it, he decided, not locked up in his home where it wouldn't see the light of day.   
  
Most comments he received towards the key were negative, judgmental, not understanding why Eren would spend his money on something so pointless. But he thought it was gorgeous, and that was all that mattered to him.   
  
Before long the key felt like a second skin, and Eren felt  _ off _ if he didn't have it on him. There were a few times he would turn back home, grab the key from his nightstand and drop it around his neck, without it he felt hollow, alone. He would reach for it constantly, gripping the smooth key in his palm before humming to himself and running his thumb along the rugged carvings that he grew to adore.   
  
While it may not have been the perfect accessory, Eren wore it everywhere. To his early morning classes, his job at the coffee shop, when he would meet up with his friends or family, his little haunted key would come along with him.   
  
And more recently, even jerking off.   
  
Eren went into his bedroom, locking the door behind himself even though he lived alone - it was force of habit after having roommates the year previously.   
  
Eren laid in his bed, clothing removed and lube on his nightstand, his laptop balanced on his knees for better viewing. He slowly stroked himself to hardness, his left hand typing into the URL bar of his screen. He only needed to type in the letter 'P' before his prefered site popped up.   
  
He scrolled through the front page, his eyes scanning over the most recent and popular uploads. And, when he found one to his liking, he clicked.   
  
The video started out slow, two men filling the screen while they sat next to each other on an over sized bed. The audio was shit, it almost always was, but Eren didn’t mind it.   
  
Eren gripped himself tightly, using the applied lube to slip the head of his cock through his own hand, pleasuring himself slowly while he watched the other two men remove their clothing. Tonight, he was going to take his time.   
  
Going to school full time and working full time made it damn near impossible for Eren to find time to himself, he was practically a virgin to his own hand it'd been so long.   
  
He tried to remember the last time he'd made time for himself like this, and it was before he even had a place of his own. It felt wrong somehow, to masturbate somewhere where others lived before him, to jerk off without someone else in the house. It almost felt unsafe, not having that knowing feeling that someone else was in the house to protect him while he took care of himself.   
  
But it was also freeing, knowing he could be as loud as he wanted.   
  
While he stroked himself, Eren imagined someone going down on him like in the video, taking his length in their mouth and sucking hard, dark eyes staring up at him while they swallowed his cock with ease.   
  
His jaw dropped slightly from the scene on the screen, one of the actors moaning as he thrusted his dick into the others mouth. "Fuck," Eren groaned and turned the volume up.    
  
It had been way too long since Eren was actually able to enjoy himself like this; weeks with no release, no pleasure, could make a man go wild.  
  
He leaned over to grab the lube again, this time squirting some over the fingers of his left hand. It had been a very long time since he's had anyone inside of him, so he would be tight, but fuck he just needed to feel something  _ inside _ of him.   
  
While he was turned away, Eren heard his laptop close and groaned. He had been moving around too much, the damn thing was so old the hinges barely worked on it. It was a miracle it could stay open in the first place.   
  
As carefully as he could, so as not to get lube all over the place, Eren reopened the laptop and resumed the video. His left hand reached between his thighs, aiming to reach his neglected hole when the laptop slowly closed right in front of him.   
  
"Fuck!" Eren shouted at the useless computer and took his hand away from his thighs to grab some tissues. Of course the laptop wouldn't stay open, that would be too easy; he could never catch a damn break. Now he would have to hold it open with his left hand while he jerked off instead. So much for fingering his ass.   
  
With a sigh, and his hardon nearly gone, Eren opened the laptop with his clean hand and started the video again. He would cum, he fucking deserved that much.   
  
Before a single second of the video could play, the screen slammed shut, locking Eren's hand down over the keys and mouse pad. "What the fuck!?" Eren cried out and tried to jerk his hand away, only the pressure on his knuckles continued to push down, locking him there.   
  
Uncaring of the lube all over his right hand, Eren grabbed at the computer and tried to force it off his hand, a useless attempt.   
  
His scream was more of a horrified screech as more weight was added on top of his left hand. He could feel the screen cracking and piercing into his skin, shards of the thin glass slicing into his hand, deep enough for blood to start sliding down the keys and down his arm.   
  
Eren clenched his eyes shut, biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming, pushing and pulling against the laptop to get it off him. Nothing was working.   
  
Just when he thought the pain was too much, could feel the bones in his fingers begin to snap, could feel his skin ripping away from him, was convinced his hand was going to be smashed into nothing - it stopped.   
  
The weight of the laptop was released but Eren still refused to open his eyes. He could feel the screen lifting off his hand carefully, but felt no pain.  
  
Eren carefully cracked one of his eyes open, terrified of what he would see. Terrified that he just lost the use of his left hand forever, that he would see a mess of shattered bones and glass, just a pile of what was left of his hand.   
  
His hand laid over the left side of his keyboard, unharmed and shaking slightly from his racing heart. He turned it back and forth, searching for the wounds he swore he felt, only to find nothing. Not even a single scratch. The laptop was free of any damage, the glass that he thought was digging into his skin was in one piece, showing him Google's front page and nothing more. 


	3. The Accident

Half of one beer was all it took for Eren to start blurting nonsense towards his friend Armin. Which was a good thing for him, considering he just bought a new laptop and couldn't afford to spend much more on unnecessary things. 

The bar was small but welcoming, deep green walls with a dark wooden trim that matched the bar top and all the tables and chairs in the place. It was close to Eren's apartment, and sold semi cheap drinks compared to the other places around them. It was one of the only gay bars in the area, and although Armin was straight, he never minded tagging along with his friends for some drinks after class or work. Plus it was a pretty relaxed atmosphere, mostly couples, not many people looking to hook up for one night. 

"I'm telling you," Eren mumbled out and shook his head before taking a sip of his beer. "That fucking laptop was out to get me since the very beginning." 

Armin kept his face neutral, used to his friend's odd antics and hatred of all electronics that gave him even the slightest inconvenience. Be it a slow wifi connection, worn out hinges, or apparently, in this case; locking his hand inside and trying to eat it whole. 

"Or maybe you just fell asleep and imagined it," Armin said before Eren could go on another rant. 

"No!" Eren slammed his bottle onto the bar, earning a few glares from the people sitting around them. "Because more shit happened the next day, but this time the damn thing actually broke. I swear to God, Armin. It was the devil's laptop." 

"You've had it for six years, Eren," Armin sighed and pinched the stem of his wine glass between his finger tips. "It may as well have been as ancient as the devil at that point." 

Armin took a sip of his wine before continuing, "What happened the next day?" His eyes were locked on Eren's face, a small blush lifting to the brunet's cheeks as he avoided Armin's gaze.

"I was... online shopping," Eren said quietly, his hands wrapping around the base of his beer bottle and still refusing to meet Armin's eyes. 

"Well that's nothing new," Armin replied with a small smirk. "What were you shopping for?" 

Eren cleared his throat, "Uh." He coughed again, "Dildos." 

Armin nodded, not at all uncomfortable with the subject. Eren confided in his friend a little over a year previously, admitting he was only attracted to men, and, ever since then, Armin has made sure to be as supporting as he possibly can. Even if that means discussing things he was unfamiliar with, such as dildos. 

"I was sitting on the couch with my laptop, added a few toys to the cart and was getting ready to check out," Eren began. "As I was typing in my credit card number..." Eren trailed off, frowning at the memory. 

Eren wouldn't touch his laptop after the attack the night before, choosing instead to tuck it into it's sleeve and call it a night. But that left him feeling unsatisfied. 

He did make an attempt to browse through different sites on his cellphone, but it was almost impossible to pick out toys on such a small screen.

He thought it would be fine to try his laptop again in the afternoon, just do a little shopping, with all the lights on and the curtains in his living room open just to be safe. 

It wasn't okay. 

After searching through the site for over an hour, Eren had a pretty well filled cart of toys waiting to be purchased. And just as he went to fill out his credit card info... 

"Something felt…  _ off _ ," Eren explained. 

"Off?" Armin asked. 

"Like there was a shift in the air." 

Eren had pulled his hands back quickly, in fear of his hands getting caught under the screen, unwilling to live through that horror again. And just as he did, the screen slammed shut, the sound so loud that it echoed in his apartment. 

He wasn't  _ too _ afraid this time, mostly because it seemed to all be in his head. Eren would give it a few minutes and then open it again to complete his purchase. 

Only this time his laptop broke. 

Eren watched with wide eyes, filled with complete terror, his hands slapped over his mouth to keep himself from screaming, as his laptop rose from his lap and was thrown against the wall across from him, breaking into pieces right before his eyes. 

"It's in smithereens," Eren breathed out. "Practically dust after hitting the wall so hard." 

Armin hummed and finished his drink with a large gulp, "I think you're feeling guilty for being gay." 

Eren lifted his head to glare at Armin, his mouth opening to speak but got cut off before he could say anything. 

"I'm not saying being gay is wrong," Armin said quickly, his hands raised in front of himself as a white flag. "But that, after the way your parents reacted when you told them, maybe you're harboring some negative feelings towards your orientation." 

"So much so that.. I would throw my own computer against the wall?" Eren scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest. "No way." 

"Well, it's not like a ghost broke it," Armin chuckled and waved the bartender down, asking for a refill and another drink for Eren. 

"I can't afford another," Eren said when the bottle was placed in front of him. His new laptop cost him almost an entire paycheck, and hopefully this one wouldn't join the laptop graveyard that Eren stuffed under his bed. 

Armin waved him off, telling him he'd cover the tab. 

"Thanks, man," Eren smiled to Armin and grabbed his bottle. He tapped the tip of it against Armin's wine glass before taking a sip. "Maybe you're right," he said after swallowing. "Maybe this shit is all in my head. Either way, I definitely needed a fucking drink." 

"Just don't break another," Armin said with a wink. 

Eren laughed, "I'll try not to." He sipped his beer and looked around the bar, keeping his eye out for anyone he might find interesting. Armin always made an excellent wing man since he was never going to be the one going home with another man. 

"Oh shit," Eren nearly spit his drink out as he found another set of eyes already trained on him. "Fuck," he hissed out and turned back around in his seat, keeping his head low and hoping that somehow he didn't get caught by the wacko. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's fucking _Floch_ ," Eren whispered to Armin. The blonde shook his head and shrugged. "The fucking guy that followed me home a few months ago." 

"Oh," Armin frowned. "Do you want to just go back to your place?" 

" _ Yes _ ," Eren begged and fished for his wallet, grabbing his cash for the first drink and tossing it onto the bar while Armin did the same. 

"I told you to report that guy," Armin huffed once they were outside, his breath freezing in the air and disappearing shortly after. 

"He's just a fucking creep," Eren said and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep warm. "He's harmless." 

"Following you home is  _ not _ harmless, Eren." 

They walked along the sidewalk, only a few blocks from Eren's apartment. If he had the money he would have gotten a cab, it was too damn cold out to be walking. Eren frowned when a single snowflake fell onto his cheek. Part of him hoped it would continue to snow so heavily that he could skip work tomorrow. 

"Hey! Eren! Wait up!" 

The two looked behind themselves, seeing the red head running out of the bar and following after them. 

"Oh, son of a bitch," Eren hissed. 

"Should we run?" It didn't take much to scare Armin, and a complete stranger chasing after them was enough to have him shaken. 

"We'd slip..." Eren looked down to the slush under their feet and lifted his head toward Floch. "I'll try to get rid of him." 

He was dreading this, he knew Floch would come around again but he hoped it would be when he was alone so he wouldn't have to worry his friends with this obsessive creep. 

After meeting the first time, Eren made the mistake of letting Floch kiss him. It was awkward and forced, the other man's tongue felt like a fucking frog hopping and darting around in his mouth. Equally as slimy as a frog too. 

If that wasn’t enough to push Eren away, the male kept coming after him. Floch looked him up on every social media platform, Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr, Pillowfort, every single thing he could possibly sign up for - Floch was there. Sending him messages, ones that started out sweet and then moved into something darker, demanding for him to reply. Threatening to tell everyone Eren knew that he was gay, since Eren made the drunken mistake of admitting only Armin knew at that time. 

The guy was a literal piece of scum, and Eren wanted to be done with him. 

"Eren, hey," Floch was grinning while trying to catch him breath. At first glance the guy did look nice enough, but after everything he put Eren though? Hell no. 

"Floch, listen-" Eren began, just to be cut off. 

"-Can I join you guys? You're just heading back to your place, yeah?" Over eager. Creepy. 

"Floch, no," Eren kept his voice low, stern, and turned away from him to grab Armin and keep going. "Leave us alone," he said over his shoulder. 

"Come on," Floch insisted. "Don't be a dick!" Eren was stopped when the man's hand met his shoulder, fingernails digging into his jacket and pulling him back  _ hard. _ "Just fucking talk to me!" 

Eren whipped around, ready to fight, his fists coming up to defend himself. 

But when he turned around Floch wasn't there. 

Armin started screaming, his arms wrapping around Eren and crying into his chest, the blonde pointing out into the street, but refusing to release Eren and look. 

There were two cars pulled over to the side, one with it's windshield smashed, and the other with blood on it's front bumper.    
  
Floch's lifeless body was laying in the middle of the street, surrounded in a pool of fresh blood.


	4. The Aftermath

Armin sat on Eren’s couch, sipping on some lukewarm tea while Eren finished talking to two officers standing in his kitchen. The blonde barely said a word when the police showed up to the scene, only a few mumbled words of how Floch was trying to follow them home.    
  
He jumped when he heard the door to the apartment close, but relaxed when he saw Eren come into the living room without the men in uniform following behind his friend. He sat down next to Amrin, holding a mug of his own with the tea bag still seeping inside of it.    
  
“I let it brew too long,” Eren joked and took a sip of his drink. He coughed on the liquid as it went down, wiping the back of his hand over his lips. “That’s bitter,” He laughed and set the mug aside.    
  
“What did the cops say?” Armin asked softly, his gaze trained on his mug of tea.    
  
Eren sighed and leaned back into the couch, his hands coming up to rest behind his neck, “Said he slipped. By the time the ambulance got there, there was nothing they could do."    
  
“No,” Armin whispered and shook his head. “That’s not right.”    
  
“Amrin,” Eren said his name carefully with a frown. “There was nothing we could have done, it was an accident.”    
  
“No!” The blonde shouted and jumped up, his mug falling to the floor, it’s liquid splashing up over their pants and landing on Eren's cheap rug, luckily not breaking. “That’s not what happened!”    
  
Eren stood quickly, taking Armin’s hands and leading him away from the spilled tea. Armin was breathing heavily, tears running down his cheeks, shaking his head back and forth, a jumbled mess of words slipping past his tongue.    
  
“Hey,” Eren wrapped his arms around Armin and pulled him into his chest, holding his friend close. “Hey, it’s alright. This wasn’t our fault, he slipped.”    
  
“He didn’t slip!” Armin shoved Eren away, his fists clenched at his sides, his shoulders practically shaking in rage. “He was thrown into the street, Eren!”    
  
“What?” Eren shook head, his brows pointing down in confusion. “No, Armin-”    
  
“I watched it, Eren!” Armin yelled, his hands running through his hair and pushing it out of his face. “When he grabbed you I turned around before you! He was picked up and  _ thrown _ onto that car's windshield! Then-” He broke, sobs pushing their way through any defense Armin had remaining. He wiped at his face, before giving up and just dropping his head into his palms. “Then he was run over by the other car. Someone  _ threw _ him, Eren.”    
  
Eren put his hands over Armin’s shoulders; rubbing them gently before pulling him in for another hug. He let his head rest on top of Armin’s and sighed. “Armin,” He started and took a deep breath. “Who would have thrown him?”    
  
“I don’t know,” Armin’s voice was muffled by Eren’s shirt. “I don’t know,” He repeated, weaker this time, broken.    
  
“No one else was there, Ar.”    
  
“I’m not lying, Eren,” Armin’s voice was shaking, scared. “I saw it.”    
  
“I know you did,” Eren whispered to reassure him and hugged Armin tighter. “Let’s get you into bed.”    
  
Armin fell asleep quickly, leaving Eren to his own thoughts when he left the bedroom to clean up the spilled tea. It wasn't an amazing rug, something he got at the thrift store when he first moved into the apartment. It was ugly, to put it short; but it kept Eren's feet warm in the morning and that was enough for him. 

He dropped to his knees, paper towels in hand, and ripped a piece off before pushing it beside the mug that still lay on its side. 

"Uh?" Eren pressed harder, his paper towel soaking up absolutely nothing. He pressed around the general area, thinking maybe it spilled somewhere else, but no. Each time he pressed the paper towel down he was met with his rug being completely dry.

With a shrug, Eren grabbed the teacup from the ground, still in one piece; which was a miracle, and took it into the kitchen for cleaning. He frowned at the other dishes that had lined up along his sink. His used bowl from that morning for cereal, two mugs that he had given to the cops while they were questioned, and a few different forks and spoons that Eren was too lazy to clean before. 

The sink filled with hot water and soap, just enough to wash his dishes before he'd go try to sleep on the couch. Part of him didn't even want to bother, it was late, but he knew he'd regret it in the morning. 

Eren sighed and took his hands away from the water, more tea first, a nightcap, before he did anything else. 

His kettle still held hot water, enough for another cup. Tanned hands moved slowly, grabbing a new mug and tea bag before adding the hot water to the mix.

While it brewed, he went back to attempting to finish the dishes. Such a simple chore, one that was dreadfully boring and would only take a few minutes, long enough for his tea to brew at least.

He thought back on Armin's outburst, claiming to have seen Floch thrown into the street; if it were true, he wished he had seen it himself. Eren almost thought it was a shame that it  _ was _ an accident, after how the man stalked him for weeks he was glad it happened. One less piece of trash cleaned up from the world as it deserved. 

Eren smiled as he rinsed off one of the mugs, at least he would stop receiving random hate messages from the freak. It was just too bad Armin was there to witness it. 

If it had just been Eren, he may have even laughed at the scene before dialing the police. Leave it to Floch to not even be able to walk through the snow without fucking it up. His froggy self should have hibernated for winter. 

Outside his kitchen window, more snow fell into the streets outside, covering the ground with it's cold dusting and ensuring at least one more person would slip in it. Winter was an unforgiving season in their city, it was relentless and eager to make their lives a living hell. 

Which was why Floch  _ slipped _ .

"He deserved to slip," Eren mumbled to himself, determined not to let his dark thoughts be outweighed by the part of him that insisted smiling at someone's death was wrong. 

He wasn't thrown, that's preposterous. Absolutely ridiculous.

Just how his laptop didn't  _ magically _ lift into the air and smash against Eren's living room wall or try to eat his hand. 

Maybe they both needed therapy. 

In the morning, he would call his sister, tell her what happened, tell her what Armin  _ thought _ he saw. Their friend would need help after this, he was fragile, too fragile to witness such a brutal death. 

Eren sighed as he finished the last dish, adding it to his drying rack before reaching for his tea. The tea bag laid on a napkin beside his cup, Eren made the right choice making a nightcap.

He was too tired to even remember taking the bag out. 


	5. Home

Hot water cascaded down his back, washing away his soap as he scrubbed over his shoulders and down his chest. Eren groaned and tilted his head back to let the water shower over his face as he circled the bar of soap over his stomach. 

Armin had insisted on staying with Eren for eight full days after Floch died, or "murdered" according to Armin, and thus he became Eren's own personal shadow. If he was in the bathroom for more than five minutes, Armin would come knocking on the door to make sure he was okay. 

That meant showers so short that the water didn't even have time to heat up properly. 

Eren was just thankful Mikasa didn't have the funds to fly out and watch over both of them, although Armin offered to pay for her to keep them company, she was too busy to make her way out there. The most they could do were video calls, where Mikasa slowly calmed Armin down over the course of a week. 

Now he was finally gone, and Eren could take a shower long enough to make up for all that lost time. 

With the heat as high as it would go, Eren did everything he could to enjoy his shower. Not even bothering to use his loofah, he hummed to himself as he ran his bar of soap down over his thighs and calves. Eventually he got to his genitals, soaping them up carefully before moving to his ass. 

He should be finished after that, his hair was already washed along with the rest of his body, but he hadn't jerked off in over a week and was ready to use the flowing water to his advantage for an easy clean up. 

After the week he's had, he needed this.  _ Desperately. _ Eren didn't even try to picture his usual fantasies, instead opting to touch himself and get some much needed release. 

Eren let his eyes fall shut, his right hand tracing over his hip and stomach, teasing himself before moving on to grabbing his hardening cock. He let out a small moan at the sensation, the remaining soap allowing him to him fuck his hand more easily; even if it would hurt like hell later on from the soap burn. For now, it felt too damn good to stop. 

His hand moved quickly, suddenly eager to finish, to finally cum and fully relax. 

But then he stopped. 

There was a shift in the air, the same one he felt before his laptop was thrown across the room.

It was dread. Dread and terror filling him, urging him to get out of the shower  _ now _ . 

Eren released his dick, moving to turn the water off, hoping to get out of the shower and force this feeling away from himself. With shaky hands, he grabbed the handles and managed to stop the water, then pulled the curtain back. 

He half expected to see something there, waiting for him. 

But there was nothing. 

Eren wanted to laugh at himself, he was being ridiculous, of course there would be nothing there. 

Or so he thought. 

His hips were shoved against the shower wall, the cool tiles on his back making him gasp as he tried to push off them. It was futile.

"What-!" Eren tried to scream, to fight back against the power that was holding him to the wall, but his mouth was covered with a hand he couldn't see. 

He was held firmly in place, any struggling was pointless, his screams muffled and unheard by anyone. His wrists joined his hips, held so tightly he thought they might snap if he resists. 

Eren was sure this was it, that whatever force had destroyed his laptop, maybe whatever had thrown Floch, was here to kill him. To eat him alive and bring him down to hell. He should have listened to Armin sooner, should have believed him when he told him what he saw. But it was too late now. 

He tried to even his breathing, to calm down and think of this more realistically. This wasn't happening, it was in his imagination, in a few minutes he would leave the shower and be perfectly fine. Just like before with his hand, everything would be okay... 

The pressure over his hips was removed, giving Eren a false sense of hope that he would be able to get away. Only the weight was replaced over his chest, sliding up and down over his skin, a pair of hands messaging over his flesh, hands he couldn't see and feared he never would. 

Eren wiggled to try and move away, to urge whatever creature was touching him to stop, muttering nonsense and pleas that were ignored, but wouldn't go unpunished. 

He screamed in agony as pain flashed across his stomach, a single slash appearing over his tanned skin, blood leaking from the fresh wound. 

His body turned to thrashing around, attempting to get free, only earning himself a second slice, this one even deeper than the first and going across his chest. 

Wide eyes watched as the blood dripped down his torso, pooling over his hips and moving down his thighs. He grimaced as he watched it reach his dick, the blood reaching the very tip before a single drop of his blood fell to the tub. It didn’t end there. 

He wanted to scream, beg for help from anyone that might be able to hear him, especially as he watched his limp dick lift into the air. After the cuts, he was so sure it was about to be chopped off.    
  
Eren gasped as his cock was eased into a hot mouth, swallowing down his softened length carefully and giving it a good suck before he could feel a wickedly long tongue trace over the length of it.    
  
Eren stopped fighting then, only watching as his blood was slowly being removed from his body. 

He watched as the tongue licked over the blood that slipped over his body, little swipes across his skin licking it all up and disappearing into nothing, cleaning up every last drop before making its way up his chest. Eren threw his head back as the tongue slid over his nipple, the mouth biting on it gently and then moving over to the other to continue. His wounds were licked clean, the pain that was there before vanished, only to be replaced with pleasure.

A hot breath blew over Eren's neck, making him shiver as a body was pressed into his, lips kissed over his pulse, tongue flicking out to taste him without cutting him. " _ Dlblshmaljhn, hnfn al lih,"  _ was whispered into his ear, a voice so deep and filled with hunger that Eren simply nodded in return. He received a kiss so brief, one leaving him longing for more, but one that was filled with such an intensity that left him reeling. 

Eren screams had turned to moans. 

The pressure over his mouth from before was gone, Eren's new lover choosing to hear Eren's moaning as he swallowed his cock whole. The teen's hands gripped tightly into locks of hair he couldn't even see, thrusting his hips up and into the welcoming mouth as he chased his own pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck," Eren cried out, his hips snapping forward as he neared his release. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck yes. Keep sucking, just like that." With a final moan, Eren came harder than he ever had in his life. With his cock buried deep down his lovers throat, he groaned as he felt them swallow his load. He was overstimulated, his body shaking in fresh waves of pleasure as that tongue licked any remaining cum out of the tip of his length. It slipped inside, a sensation Eren never felt before, one that had him panting as it traced inside of him. 

"Stop, stop," He begged and eased himself away from the teasing tongue. "God, no, it's too much," He laughed as hands grabbed at his ass and pulled him forward again. 

A growl was released below him, possessive, and still hungry.  _ Starving _ . 

"I- I can't cum again," Eren whispered, relaxed as he ran his fingernails through their hair. "Not yet... anyway." 

Eren let out a long unsteady moan as that mouth sucked over his balls. "You're incorrigible," He sighed, giving up on having a break before he came again. 

The hands gripping his ass forced him to turn around, his balls now free as the mouth went to work on his entrance. Eren put his hands up on the wall, holding himself up as his ass was filled up with a curious tongue. 

"Fuck," Eren let his forehead rest on the wall, his cock twitching back to hardness from his prostate being flicked over so teasingly with that person tongue. "What's your name?" He needed something to moan, something to scream, because he knew what was coming next, and if he was going to go to hell for fucking a ghost then he better have their damn name. 

The tongue left his hole for a second, a kiss placed on one of his cheeks before a single word was spoken, " _ Blwn _ ."

Eren gasped as a finger slid into him, circling around his rim before diving deeper. 

"In English?" Eren asked, then gasped as another finger slipped beside the first. There was no burn, no pain as he was worked open, only pleasure, bringing him back to full hardness in record time. 

"Levi." 

Just his name, a single word; filled with strength, adoration, horror, and loneliness, sent Eren into a lust filled daze. He rut himself down onto Levi's fingers, begging him for more, to be filled up with his lover's cock, to have him buried deep inside him. 

Eren clawed at the tiles in front of him, grabbing for something, anything to hold onto as Levi eased his length into him. His cock was thick, thicker than the four fingers that were jammed up his ass only seconds before, and Eren was close to screaming Levi's name as he felt the deep stretch and undeniable pleasure as he was completely filled. 

Levi's hands held onto Eren's hips, pulling the teen back and onto his dick until he was flush against him. 

"So good," Eren mumbled out, his face pressed into the tile, already drooling from Levi's cock. He was almost mindless, the only thing on his mind being Levi, everything Levi. 

And once Levi began to move, Eren was truly gone. 

His own name was forgotten, given to Levi as a gift as he broke Eren down with everything he had. Eren only wanted him, now and forever, to be his and no one else's. To be the only one to take Levi as he is, to be the only one that's stuffed full of his cock and taken. 

He felt home. He felt free. He felt right. 

Any previous lovers never mattered, all of them lost in space as Levi fucked into Eren, took every part of him and claimed him for his own as he fucked into his tight heat. He slipped in and out with ease, Eren's ass gripping onto his length and almost holding onto Levi's cock as if he never wanted him to leave, like he wanted to be filled and never empty again. 

"Fuck, Levi!" Eren called out. His hard dick smeared across the tiles in front of him, so close to cumming that he leaked from his tip, already begging for release as Levi rammed in and out of him without mercy. 

The key that hung around Eren's neck began to burn, but it didn't hurt. It was welcoming, hotter than anything Eren had ever felt, but he just moaned and pushed himself closer to the wall, forcing the key to dig deeper into his skin. 

Levi's lips grazed over Eren's neck, kissing and sucking over his pulse again, the simple teasing awakening something inside of Eren. Like a call for him to finally come home, to begin a new life with the creature standing behind him, to unlock his own happiness, all with Levi's help. 

And he knew, from pure instinct, that it would take just one bite. 

"Claim me," Eren begged, not even understanding what he was asking, it was a deep urge, animalistic in its nature, but undeniable. Eren wanted it. He  _ needed _ it. " _ Please, Levi,"  _ He asked again. "I need you, Levi!" 

Levi wasted no time, Eren screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pure agony as Levi ripped into his flesh. Those teeth that were so tender with him before sunk deep into his neck, piercing through his skin until Eren could feel Levi's teeth connect. 

His thrusts became unpredictable, harder and deeper than Eren thought he could manage, felt like he was being ripped in half but in the best way imaginable. " _ Spa zeg al! lglj, ao bewl, spa!,"  _ A command, one Eren could understand and would never deny. 

Eren was cumming, painting the tiles in front of him with his release, his moans loud enough to be heard next door. His lover still fucked him, his teeth so close to biting off a chunk of his skin, but he didn't care. Eren was high from their pairing, his skin felt like it was on fire, and if this is what hell felt like then he would gladly join the devil and his crew. 

Levi chased after his release, removing his teeth from Eren's neck to praise him as he fucked. "Taking me so well," he cooed, his English tongue heavily accented with a language Eren was eager to learn. "My perfect pet, fuck! I'm going to fill you up," Levi finished well after the human, filling Eren's ass with his cum, pumping his seed deep inside him before pulling out and letting it drip from Eren's abused hole. 

Eren was weak on his feet, having trouble keeping himself up now that Levi was backing away from him. "Don't go," Eren whispered, reaching back behind himself to grab his lover before he could escape. 

"I won't," he whispered back, a quick kiss being placed on Eren's shoulder. "Let me wash you." 

Eren didn't realize that Levi had turned the water back on, only that he was filling the this time instead of showering. "Okay," was his reply, the teen forcing himself to turn around and wrap his arms around his lover's porcelain skin. 

Levi lowered them both into the tub, his appearance not scaring Eren in the slightest. Large horns made their way through deep black locks of hair, Eren wondered why he hadn't felt them when he was fucking the man's mouth. He was gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking. 

"You're a demon?" He asked, while Levi's pointed tail wrapped around both of them as he pulled Eren into his lap. The water splashed a bit, both of them too large to be cuddling in such a small tub. But they didn't care. 

"Mhm," Levi hummed, his hands running over Eren's chest and stomach to clean away the human's cum that still remained. "And now, so are you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dlblshmaljhn, hnfn al lih," delicious, let me have you. 
> 
> "Spa zeg al! lglj, ao bewl, spa!" Cum for me! Eren, my love, cum!
> 
> And yes, that was all it took for Eren to fuck a demon.


	6. Epilogue

It took some getting used to. 

Levi explained that he was bound to the key that Eren wore around his neck, but when they joined together he was finally released.

And once Levi laid his claim on Eren, he made himself more known around the apartment. Eren loved it. 

His demon was an absolute clean freak, which explained  _ a lot _ over the course of the last few weeks. Levi had gone around cleaning up after Eren, doing little things that he hadn't even really noticed. 

"You always over brew your tea," Levi scolded one day, the demon standing stark naked in Eren's kitchen while he made them two cups of green tea. "I don't know how you drank that shit." 

" _ Wait _ , what about when Armin spilled his tea?" 

Levi scoffed and thrusted Eren's mug into his chest, "The damn rug would have stained if I didn't fucking clean it up." 

Turns out, yeah, Levi did kill Floch. He said the red headed fuck wasn't allowed to touch someone that belonged to him. He was sorry Armin saw it, but he couldn't stop himself. Even said he would have made it worse had Eren been alone, would have turned Floch inside out instead. 

Also, he was behind breaking Eren's computer. 

"I was jealous," Levi mumbled while they laid in bed together. Eren was busy typing up one of his essays for class and nearly missed what he said. 

"Jealous of what?" 

"The porn," Levi rolled over so his back was facing his human. "You're not allowed to look at it." 

"You mean,  _ you're  _ the one who fucked up my hand!?" __

Levi flinched, "Um, yes?" 

Levi got the cold shoulder for two days after that. He was forgiven after he pulled Eren into the kitchen and ate his ass for dinner. 

Then, there was the whole part of explaining the new relationship to his family, aka just Mikasa and Armin. 

Levi complained the entire time about having to wear clothes. 

"So, uh, Eren?" Armin gulped as he and Mikasa sat across from Eren and Levi. They met at a small dinner, one that the three of them could afford during their spring break. "When did you get a tattoo?" 

Levi grinned and sipped his water while Eren began to fluster. It was their mating mark, a permanent scar on his neck, a pair of wings crossing over each other. And while it looked like a tattoo, it was anything but. 

Meanwhile, Mikasa glared daggers at Eren's new boyfriend. She didn't even know Eren was gay until he waltzed into the dinner with another man's tongue down his throat. The couple had come ten minutes early, but Mikasa was even eariler, catching them before Eren could even come out to her. 

This man. Eren's ' _boyfriend,'_ also had a smaller but identical tattoo on his throat as well, after the two had only been dating a few weeks. It was unacceptable to her. 

"Well you see," Eren chuckled and rubbed at the tattoo, willing himself not to get turned on by the memory of Levi claiming him for all of eternity. "I just want to get matching tattoos with my boyfriend-" 

" _ Husband _ ," Levi corrected. 

The demon was positively giddy when Mikasa and Eren both jumped out of their chairs, simultaneously shouting questions at him. 

Armin pressed his lips together and looked down at his pancakes. It was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
